


Bubblegum.

by frogboywrites



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogboywrites/pseuds/frogboywrites
Summary: “I'd do anything for youBut would you do that for me, too?”
Kudos: 1





	Bubblegum.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh This is bad i just made it at 11 pm and i didn’t proofread or Fix anything i’m just angsty idk why hope u like it my three friends

as he held the bubblegum container, he felt a wave of memories just wash over his mind. he didn’t lie when he said he would wait forever. 

his hands were freezing despite having gloves on. the snow fell softly, he wondered if the man will ever return, like the man promised he would. he didn’t want to think about the possibility of the promise being broken but deep down he knew, it already was. it has already been nearly two years.

two years since he ever last saw or heard from that vibrant man. he was desperately holding onto any lingering hope he had left, he didn’t want to let go. he didn’t want to break the promise. no matter how much it hurt him, no matter how long it will take. he will always keep that promise. 

he felt his chest tighten as he sees a man walk over to the bench. their bench. their names carved into the wood with a heart. he knew it wasn’t the man but nothing was stopping him from hoping, everything in him wanted it to be the man so badly. 

pain and regret fills his head as he shoves the packet of gum into his pocket. walking away from their bench, a part of him still longed for the man while a part of him wanted to walk away from the bench forever. leave everything behind, leave the memories, leave everyone forever. just like how the man did. he felt a warm sensation fall down his face, he felt so weak. crying over someone who most likely forgotten him. someone who probably found someone else to love that he would stay with forever. the thought was enough to make him drop to the snow and sob. 

was all of this for nothing? was everything he sacrificed for nothing? he felt his body weaken, nothing but a numbing feeling. he wasn’t sure if it was the painful memories hurting him or the cold. he felt like passing out and just laying in the snow. letting the cold take over. it would hurt less than the man leaving him. 

he cried and cried as he whispered the words the man used to whisper to him when he had such horrible days. it wasn’t the same.

nothing was the same now.

it was never going to be the same.


End file.
